grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Vinzy 17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Chase Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:GrandChase20120823 090224.jpg page. Be sure to read the Manual of Style and familiarize yourself with some common Wiki markup and to see what is expected when adding content. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2012-08-23T01:07:26 Vandal Ah, the anonymous who cleaned it up was me; realised I was offline after I reverted it :/ But yeah, the vandals are getting seriously annoying. I can't even count how many vandals trashed the Asin pages in the month. Shiningclaw (talk) 16:37, August 23, 2012 (UTC) If you plan to apply for Rollback at other times, you should probably contact the Administrators of this Wiki; I'm just a normal user here. - Caution! You have been ' 15:50, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply Yeah, there's gotta be a better way to arrange the contents there. Table sounds like a nice idea. - 'Caution! You have been ' 21:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the text colors right? I have a color code detecting software, so I should be able to figure out the exact color code that we can use on our template (On the other hand, MP characters' text for ST is only green while AP character has three colors; heck their templates might turn out differently anyways). As for the sandbox, as long as it's in your personal page like say, your user subpage, I think it should be ok. - 'Caution! You have been ' 13:07, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::We can do that. It's not like it's going to throw off anyone. Also, if it doesn't work, we can always change it back to default text color. - 'Caution! You have been ' 00:04, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Dio Isn't it, "I will show you my true power! Fear, overwhelming!" ? The light fades at 16:37, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I listened to it. He's quite clear once you turn on the volume a little. The light fades at 16:46, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Ohhh. A youtube video has the voice files for Dio and Amy's 4th skills, so I heard it from there. I'm purely NAGC, so we only got the main girls here. You PHGC players are lucky :/ only 500 mobs to grind per skill. The light fades at 16:56, September 25, 2012 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgKksRI9raE At least you get 500. We got 800 over here. That's approximately 10 more dungeons than you guys assuming the grinding dungeons have around 38-41 mobs per run. My poor Arme and Elesis, they leveled like 10 and 20 times respectively just to get three of their four skills done and their last one registered, and to think Lire's still level 76 through the whole ordeal. The leveling system sure is screwed up. The light fades at 17:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) I always thought Arcgain was crazy popular over there in your server, since he's always posting GCPH videos. I'd prefer uniformity for the 4th skills :/ BGC and TWGC have it good since they don't have a time limit. And I find grinding the earlier leveled characters more boring than the level 70s. Maybe its because at level 70 I don't need to keep changing dungeons all the time. Thunder Hammer has a very nice number of 38 mobs that can be finished quite quickly, not counting the Defenders and Arawn. Still need to grind another 6 more characters' MP bars first though, but better do it now then after their 4th skills come out. And Amy... oh gods Amy... I for one am very glad I was never quite into the PvP environment. Really do prefer cooperative gameplay than competitive. The light fades at 17:18, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Actually, our 4th bars are timed as well. It's just, it ends much later than the 4th skills. I'm hoping they keep Arme as dungeon AI in NAGC though. False advertising or not, she's a very nice dungeon soloer for whoever's lucky enough to get her aid. In NAGC at least, all unregistered missions are removed once the event ends. Sucks, because it really contradicts the whole 'Rebirth' thing. New players aren't going to be very happy when they realise they already missed the free event to get these not-actually-so-epic skills. And seriously, what happened to Project EF? The light fades at 17:25, September 25, 2012 (UTC) O.o That's even more insane than Elesis's 2nd skill. Single hit, 42k damage on every enemy in the attack's line even at level 50+ with barely 5k attack. The light fades at 17:33, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Mari's skill tree is actually out, the shared tab at least. The rest of it was delayed due to face and ui revamp, as well as 4th bar and skills. As for Asin, I didn't really get to experience his AI much back then since GC was acting wonky and didn't allow me to patch, but he didn't really do anything helpful while I was rushing Underpass of Lost Hope. The light fades at 17:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Reply Unfortunately, no. Wikicode isn't my strongest forte. ._. If it happens to involve using the MediaWiki feature, even more so. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 16:55, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Damage Cap I'm not quite sure on this topic, but I believe Yamini/Juriore's OHKO attack hits you at max damage, so yeah, 99999 should be the cap. As for wikicode, I'm probably the worst person to ask, since all I do is study the code before copy, paste, and alter. I really don't know unless I've been given a similar code to play around with. On a side note, though I've only been doing it for the characters whose skill table pages are a mess or lacking images, let me know if your upcoming skill tables need the rendered skill icons to make them look neater. The light fades at 01:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hellish Gardosen also has an attack that hits 99999. Shadowblade777 (talk) 17:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't exactly make them; I extract them from the files. But okay. The light fades at 09:52, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I believe 1 is the lowest damage, based on the 1st stage in the Ruins of Kounat, where any damage to the gate is negligible. I don't mind helping out with the story bit, though I think DartHolderX is also a good person to go to if you need story info. He's the one who does most of the translations from the blogs. The light fades at 03:00, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I never unlocked Asin, so I don't know how slow his MPrecov is, but about the job stacking, I think you should wait for the rest of Rin's and Lime's jobs to come out first. For all you know, job stacking could be exclusive to AP. Either way, KGC's on a rampage to release all unreleased job classes now, so hopefully it wouldn't take long. Hmmm, storyline-wise depending on her skills, weapons, and fighting style (ranged, melee), you'd also have to assign her race and home continent, hometown, etc. What type of weapon are you thinking of? EDIT: Apparently, Lime is the same as Asin; no future job changes. The light fades at 04:19, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Ahh, a dryad-type then? Sounds good. If she is affliated to Gaia, then it would be better for her to originate from the Forest of Life, I think. Though, she wouldn't need to take human form to interact with the Kungji because as nature loving creatures, they wouldn't do anything to hurt a spirit of nature. Speaking of which, I don't think it's a good idea for her to be able to take human form. Elf is reasonable, since Gaia is elf-like herself. If I may, if she is nature based, then think it would make for an interesting system using seeds. Kind of like Arme's Warlock, just that different combos end up creating different types of plants eg. briars, vines, flytraps etc. Her skill tree could utilize something similar, just a thought. The light fades at 05:34, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I must say the Dio AI's damage is terrible compared to the Arme AI. Arme can solo the entire dungeon on her own in one attack :/ The light fades at 15:16, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Dio's AI does 10k+ over here too. That's why its weak compared to Arme. You'll understand when she comes to your server. Not very interested in Dio's 4th, since I'm on the hybrid path, though I do want to see how he looks and his skills. The light fades at 03:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Reply I'm not sure. They never stated what her exact cause of death would be. - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 16:17, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Well a lot of the Wikis I work on had stub templates on the very bottom of the page. Editor's Instinct. And by the way, how the hell did you get your hands on the icons for Twilight's ST? - 'Détruire tout, c'est une ' 02:26, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Twilight No I don't. Right now I'm ninjaing the chatbox on grandchase.info for any details. Seems like top tab can be accessed regardless of left or right side, but you have to go fully left or fully right to get them. Passives can be obtained regardless though, or that's what I gather. The light fades at 02:42, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Mine too :( Now I can't decide if I still want to remain hybrid or go for another build that I probably won't like as much. The light fades at 03:19, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I will miss onrush, though truthfully I've never really used it :P I think there are a few videos, but most of them are showing Dio's bleed damage, which is very insane. The light fades at 11:10, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Errr, regarding patching stuff, NAGC's was far from perfect. I spent years not being able to play properly, because my patcher did the exact same thing yours did. The rebirth update fixed it, so I have no idea what's wrong. The light fades at 12:51, October 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm in a dilemma about which pose to go too. I also have a preference for fast combos, but I'm conflicted between that and dungeon clearing speed. Never liked relying on skills too much, though the extra buffs are really tempting... plus Dio floats in Devil pose's victory stance. The light fades at 09:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I guess I'll just wait until he gets to NA to decide, whenever that is. Probably next year :/ Rebirth still has one whole month to go, plus Zeruel Border and Lime are coming right after it, judging by the files. The light fades at 05:57, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Discovery Yes, it's related. It's supposed to be for that part actually. The strange little detail behind Ley is the background of the labyrinth, the golden circle thing. I should have included it in that page to clear things up. The light fades at 09:17, October 15, 2012 (UTC) RGL: Reply What page? And what do you mean of me being clever? 'ᚱ ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫'' 04:03, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Who's user page and talk page? You mean mine? 'ᚱ''' ''RGL Victor'' [[User talk:RGL Victor The Great|'The Great']] ♫ 10:29, October 16, 2012 (UTC) SoH I don't have a clue about it, unfortunately. I'm not a PVPer, so I never bothered with SoH when it came over. I can help you clean up the grammer and look for information from the NA patches, but that's the most I can do to help with that page. The light fades at 10:21, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Huh, and I thought DOTA and LoL were popular enough for people to understand what they're doing in SoH. Is it really that similar, though? I read that it's quite flawed since a few characters can avoid the towers, while others like Lire can attack the control core without attacking the main tower, whatever that is. The light fades at 14:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Have you tried manual patching? Or does it have nothing to do with the manual patch and more with the patcher? If that's the case, I think your forums are a better place to go for that kind of help. The light fades at 15:33, October 16, 2012 (UTC) To be honest, I have no idea. Shadow says latest images so... but I kind of agree with you. They should be in their default outfits. It's not like their pages talk about their most advanced job class. The light fades at 12:44, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Honestly, that's just my personal preference. The latest is much more clean and they look all high and mighty and stuff, plus the term "newer is sometimes better". But, if you want, you can change it. Although, Twilight is apparently Dio's "final form" since he sealed off his abilities. Shadowblade777 (talk) 05:02, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Rin Last I checked, Rin only has 3 passives, that's it. Are they making adjustments to it? Shadowblade777 (talk) 02:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) No, you're correct about the job stacking. I've seen the video too, and it looks like they're going with a Dio style tree for her, though Rin's would probably be a choice between light/dark. Pretty neat, in my opinion. I think we should hold back on the updates until when Awakened comes, though, since things could change, even if its highly unlikely at this point in time. The light fades at 08:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :Very, very, very unoriginal, BR... Shadowblade777 (talk) 08:44, November 12, 2012 (UTC) This website: http://blogs.levelupgames.com.br/blug/2012/11/caotica-a-3%C2%AA-classe-da-lin/ It's the official BGC blog. The light fades at 06:21, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Renders Alright. I'll upload the image files for her skills once Lime gets here, then. The light fades at 11:37, November 13, 2012 (UTC) The images are in the files, but there's a program needed to unpack them from the .kom. Wait, screw that. You need a program to unpack them, and then you need another program to open them and save them in the .png format. The light fades at 11:48, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It should be in the Resset folder, probably called char_lime.kom or something similar. The light fades at 11:58, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Any way you can use outside file sharing networks and post the link here? The light fades at 12:08, November 13, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm region blocked. :/ It doesn't let me open the link. Tried downloading the patch from PHGC's site. Didn't work either. Le sigh. The light fades at 12:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Try a file sharing site. The region block sucks because my country is so much closer to the Philippines than it is to NA. Then again, I don't want to be region blocked from NA. My rexion is in there. And my Lass. And Lire. And Rufus. D: The light fades at 12:32, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Try 4shared? Or mediafire? NA is supposed to be the international servers, for all the people whose region's server have closed down or never existed. The light fades at 12:54, November 13, 2012 (UTC) It was a program someone uploaded on the web. Quickbms. After unpacking, the content varies, though image files are stored under the .dds file extension. You need another program to open the dds files and then save them into png format. The one i use is paint.net. The light fades at 13:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't work with photoshop, and I don't bother messing with the game files so... The light fades at 17:51, November 17, 2012 (UTC)